bradlykartfandomcom-20200214-history
Mii
'' (2006) |latest_appearance='' '' (2013) }} Miis are digital avatars that appear in the Mii Channel, Mii Maker, and Mii Plaza. Miis get their name from the word "me", in the same way that the Wii gets its name from "we". Miis are based off of human beings, and players can design what their Miis look like and use them in compatible games. Shigeru Miyamoto had wanted to create digital avatars for Nintendo systems since the NES and kept trying to create them with every system released, such as the Nintendo 64DD add-on and Nintendo DS.1 Players can start from scratch or create a Mii from an existing template Mii. Only 100 Miis fit in one Wii console, while each individual Wii Remote can hold 10 Miis. Miis can also be created on the Nintendo 3DS and the Wii U. They can be created either from scratch or from a photo, using Mii Maker, where they can be edited as well. Also, Miis can be made into QR Codes, to be scanned from another Nintendo 3DS, or a Wii U. Each 3DS system can have up to 100 Miis, and each Wii U system can have up to 3000 Miis.2 There none mii is Rotom, Ditto, Psyduck, Swinub, Magnemite, Murkrow, Kecleon, Magby, Shuppet and Banette. Mii Classes from Wii Party This is the line of the Mii Characters Levels of Wii Party, The Levels are Beginner, Standard, Advanced, Expert, And Master. Beginner Class - Black * 002: Patrick - Pink * 003: Abby - Blue * 004: Tatsuaki - Black * 005: Tommy - Pink |2= * 006: Mike - Yellow * 007: Andy - Orange * 008: Haru - Light Green * 009: Miguel - White * 010: Julie - Orange |3= * 011: Miyu - Purple * 012: Sarah - Red * 013: Saburo - Blue * 014: Shohei - Blue * 015: Gwen - Light Blue |4= * 016: Mia - Yellow * 017: James - Pink * 018: Jessie - Brown * 019: Nelly - Orange * 020: Alex - Pink }} Standard Class - Light Green * 022: Barbara - Light Blue * 023: Abe - Brown * 024: Helen - Brown * 025: Yoshi - Green |2= * 026: Anna - Light Blue * 027: Vincenzo - Green * 028: Ashley - Blue * 029: Sota - Orange * 030: Hiroshi - Purple |3= * 031: Chris - Brown * 032: Siobh n - Pink * 033: Nick - Green * 034: Shouta - Brown * 035: Maria - Light Green |4= * 036: Ai - Orange * 037: Ian - Light Green * 038: Megan - Green * 039: Luca - Green * 040: Tomoko - Brown }} Advanced Class - Light Blue * 042: Michael - Red * 043: Daisuke - Light Blue * 044: Hiromi - Light Blue * 045: Kathrin - White |2= * 046: Holly - Light Green * 047: Oscar - Light Green * 048: Marco - Green * 049: Giovanna - Purple * 050: Ursula - White |3= * 051: Takashi - Light Blue * 052: Misaki - Brown * 053: Ren - Light Blue * 054: Emily - Yellow * 055: Gabriele - Green |4= * 056: Naomi - White * 057: Fritz - Red * 058: Cole - Light Blue * 059: Fumiko - Red * 060: Elisa - Purple }} Expert Class - Black * 062: Eduardo - Yellow * 063: Kentaro - Green * 064: Sandra - Purple * 065: Rainer - Black |2= * 066: Eva - Black * 067: Keiko - White * 068: Hayley - Light Green * 069: Martin - Black * 070: Shinnosuke - Red |3= * 071: Greg - White * 072: David - Yellow * 073: Gabi - Black * 074: Susana - Black * 075: Rin - Light Blue |4= * 076: Shinta - Red * 077: Theo - Purple * 078: Jake - White * 079: Midori - Green * 080: Rachel - Pink }} Master Class - Orange * 082: Eddy - Blue * 083: Steph - Yellow * 084: St phanie - Blue * 085: Pierre - Blue |2= * 086: Victor - Red * 087: Marisa - Orange * 088: Takumi - Yellow * 089: Akira - Brown * 090: Asami - Yellow |3= * 091: Emma - Blue * 092: Jackie - Purple * 093: Lucia - Orange * 094: George - Orange * 095: Alisha - Black |4= * 096: Tyrone - Black * 097: Hiromasa - Brown * 098: Yoko - White * 099: Pablo - Red * 100: Sakura - Pink }} Game Appearances *Bradly Kart (series) *Sticker Sheif Wii Trivia Category:Characters Category:Miis